What You Don't See Is Really There
by Titania98
Summary: Maximum Ride.A seventeen year old who has the gift to talk to spirits.How will Max find a way to cross these spirits with her friends? Will Max & her sisters figure out how to get people to believe in their gifts? Is Love going to make its mark? AU


**A/N Hey Everyone! My name is iDreamOutLoud and this is my new story! SO READ IT xP hahaha Okay, just give me contructive critism instead of yelling at me to "GET THE HELL OFF FF!" because I probably suck butt with scat inside.. Yes I'm weird.. OH YEAH! This is somewhat based on Ghost Whisperer.. kind of.**  
**DISCLAIMER:Don't own Maximum Ride, I checked in the mirror today and I don't see a man who's sixty-three years old.**

I'm Maximum Ride,a seventeen year old 'freaky' teenager who can kick your ass in less than five SECONDS. Get it? got it? GOOD. Basically, don't piss me off because I have oh, so deary friends who would LOVE to help me. Well.. they're dead, but I'll get to that later.

Which brings me back to the reason why my whole school calls me a freak and love to torture me with crap that doesn't even HURT, talk about retarded people right? Anyways,I have this gift.. which lets me talk/see/help spirits who are earthbound (meaning they have some unfinished business they need to do but sometimes they're pissed at a certain person or people), and my job is to HELP them go into the Light(May I add that it's awesome there? but I haven't seen it if that's what your friends that I helped cross over sometimes visit me and tell me all about it!) Alright, that's my private life, NOW let's go to back to my school life.

So there are a few popular people at this school and are the main people who try to break me but don't succeed.

Please enter the drumroll!

Nicholas 'Fang' Alexander Black, Also known as ",Dark,and Silent" or "Fang" (FOR NO REASON!)

He usually wears all black. Black shirt, black skinny jeans,black Converse sneakers. I REPEAT ALL _BLACK!_

I wouldn't be surprised if he wore black underwear..

Nicholas and I used to be childhood best friends but as we grew older I didn't know him anymore.. it was like an earthbound spirit went into him and decided to make his body it's new home. When we got into high school,he started to ignore my phone calls and started hanging with another crowd, he started to date random girls every week,he started ignoring me to the point of embarrassing me everytime he saw me and pretending that I didn't exist! I might add that we're next door neighbors, My bedroom window is next to his.. which means I get a really good view of what he does with _EVERY girl.. _Trust me, it isn't pretty.

Lissa Raye Daniels, known as "Queen"

She has red curly hair with green eyes.. I swear Lissa's a disgrace to people WITH red hair.

A bitch, a slut, a bunch of scat, whatever you prefer.

This chick is pretty rich, and I will admit she's pretty but she's a total slut. In fact, I know SO much about her about things YOU don't want to know.

Anyways, Everyone knows I hate her and she hates me, it's not a secret that She's the one who ENJOYS the attention and my so-called "pain and suffering" Another fact everyone(including the teachers) knows about her, is that she has this whole "Friends with benefits" with Nicholas going on.I hope you can tell what I mean.. if not, well I've got nothing to say and I don't want to dwell on this piece of shit any you very much!

Dylan Matthew Daniels, Also known as "Nicholas's Sidekick" but he's pretty popular.

I don't really know much about this kid but he's Lissa's cousin and he's really perverted.. and he also loves torturing me with Lissa,Nicholas,and the whole school.

James Ignite Black, AKA "Iggy"

Iggy has Venetian blonde hair with blue eyes,

but.. he's blind.. which totally sucks. He's actually the only one who believes I can see ghosts, just because he can hear 'em right after I saved him when he died for a bit then somewhat came back alive. This is a secret between the both of us and another one of ours is that we're best friends and he helps me cross over earthbound spirits. Sadly, he's the twin brother of Nicholas.. I feel really bad for him.

NOW... you know all the basics about everything... Read If you wish..

(A/N second thought, I'll just start part of the chapter here..)

_Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock..._

"Huh.."

"MAXIMUM RIDE!"

"HUH-WAI-WHAT?" Max yelled, panic

"Were you even paying attention?" asked .

"Er.. yeah sure."

A few snickers and giggles were heard.

"Max, I rather have you pa-" Before can finish, the bell rang.

"Alright, you kids, I hope you all finish your science homework tonight.I rather not have any of you failing this class, See you all tomorrow."

"Ugh, the fucking stress with the ghosts and homework.. Oh god, here they come." Max mumbled, rolling her brown, chocolate eyes.

"Hey freak, see any spirits lately?" Lissa, the Queen Of Sluts sneered.

"What's it to you? Failing school? Fucking the whole male population? Even the ones who are over 40 years old?" Max smirked, she knew this piece of little information from a spirit who wanted to speak with her daughter. When Max did talk to her, the ghost insisted of doing a favor.. which included the spirit spying on Lissa.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch? Making stupid crap up again, Maximum?" Dylan appeared beside Lissa.

"Nope." Max popped the 'P". "Just telling the truth." Max said slyly.

"Whatever, Just shut up about your stupid spirits."

"Oh, I don't think so.. they don't like being ignored.."

"JUST SHUT UP, MAXIMUM. YOU AND YOUR STUPID DAMN SPIRITS ARE ANNOYING!"

I walked away from the conversation because I didn't want to break her nose just yet.

When I was walking home, There was a construction site and guess what I saw? ...If you guessed a ghost, you're VERY accurate.

He was dressed in a gray business suit and he had white hair and a white stub on his chin.

"HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME? MY BODY IS WHAT YOUR BURYING UNDER THIS BUILDING!" He pointed to where I think his body is.

"Oh no.." was what I said when he spotted me.

"HEY! You can see me right? Well, will you tell them that my body is under the dirt?" he walked over to me.

"How about this? You lead me to where your body is."

The ghost lead me to a little tunnel full of rubble and dirt

I coughed and whispered, " You're kidding? why would your body be UNDER there?

Turns out, It actually was there, great! Another ghost's mystery to solve.. Will I EVER get a break?

I quickly ran to the workers and told them that there was body buried.

Next thing you know,I can hear police sirens ringing.

Like I asked.. WILL I EVER GET A FUCKING BREAK?

**A/N well, THAT was funn. This totally sucked didn't it? Well whateverr. I suck at this, but if you all like it I'll continue. and please R&R**


End file.
